


the last summer before the fall

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Maknae line, izone ensamble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: Maknae line slice of life AU that may or may not have a MinYul endgame.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the last summer before the fall

Six childhood friends, all very different from each other, but got along so well you couldn’t find one without the other five. When they were younger they felt invincible, not because they had everything they wanted, but because they had each other. Then came the horrible truth that sometimes you drift apart, and even though you felt like you were meant to be, turns out you weren’t because the world is cruel and will find ways to mess everything up. 

Can their friendship survive the test of time or will they let go and lose hope that they can still fix the mess they unwillingly made?

**Kim Minjoo was three years old** when she met Jo Yuri at the daycare their parents sent them to. It was hate at first sight when Jo Yuri stole Minjoo’s cookie and ate it right in front of her without a hint of remorse on her smug little face. Of course, being the cry baby that she was, Minjoo cried so hard that even the teacher couldn’t calm her down. 

Jo Yuri panicked and started to cry too seeing as the other girl wouldn’t stop bawling. See, Yuri has an older sister, and her sister would always steal her cookies when they were together so she thought that’s how you show people affection. She didn’t understand why the other girl with big brown eyes was crying, suddenly stopping her cries, Yuri leaned in closer to Minjoo and observed her face. 

“Yah, you look like a frog!” That honest remark that only a child could get away with halted Minjoo’s cries. If there was one thing in the world that Kim Minjoo loved as much as chocolate it would be animals, especially the cute green amphibians called frogs. As weird as that may be, Minjoo gave Yuri a big eye smile and giggled into her hand, of course, she had to give the other girl a nickname too! 

“And you look like a hamster!” Thus follows little Yuri’s half-hearted protests that she looks like a hamster. That was the day Kim Minjoo became Minjoo and Yuri, the big-eyed clumsy girl and the short-haired friend with a strong accent.

**Minjoo and Yuri were seven years old** and hanging out at the Kim’s house when they met Jang Wonyoung. Apparently, Minjoo had new neighbors and the Jang’s decided to introduce themselves around the neighborhood. 

Minjoo, the kind-hearted angel that she immediately wanted to get to know the other girl. Yuri, on the other hand, was the more cautious one of the two, after four years of them being Minjoo and Yuri, she was skeptical about suddenly befriending someone else. Yuri would never admit it, but she was territorial of the slightly older girl. Minjoo was her first friend and she was Minjoo’s. Curse anyone who tries to get in between them.

Alas, Yuri was also weak whenever Minjoo would start looking at her with those big eyes and looking like a pathetic frog. So of course, Minjoo and Yuri befriended the taller girl, who they would later find out is two years younger than them but taller, also she was super smart and was able to skip kindergarten altogether and start first grade with them next term.

Wonyoung’s height always made Minjoo pout, to her it wasn’t fair that the younger girl was taller than her. Yuri was already taller than her too, so when would she finally be taller than someone else? Of course, the Busan born was all too quick to tease Minjoo about her short height, not knowing that in a few years she would stop growing while Minjoo would be taller than average and that Wonyoung would grow to become a bean pole.

Despite the youngest girl’s tall height, she still became their baby and the same-aged friends spoiled their baby 24/7 and gave Wonyoung everything she wanted. That day Minjoo and Yuri gained another friend and they became the three musketeers, being known by their elementary school as model-students acing every contest they joined be it academically or something related to the arts.

**Minjoo and Yuri were nine years old (Wonyoung was seven** ) when they met Ahn Yujin during their third-grade sports festival at school. For all the talents the three musketeers had, sports was NOT one of them. Too bad they were all forced to join at least one event or else they’ll fail PE for that term. 

Here comes their knight in shining armor, Ahn Yujin was the ace when it came to physical activities, and although she belonged to another class, the entire grade knew how good she was on the field. Fortunately for the three friends, their class was partnered with Yujin’s class that year, and the sporty girl would not stand for failure. So when she noticed the three were struggling she immediately came over to help them choose what game to join. 

When people say Ahn Yujin was an ace at sports and games, they meant it. The girl has won the jump rope competition three years in a row, and the long jump twice. Needless to say, everyone was glad they were on the same team as the ace. 

Yujin helped the three other girls find events that they could join, unfortunately, she completely underestimated just how bad the other three were at games. Eventually, she decided that besides the individual jump rope contest the three girls would join her on the team jump rope competition. 

If Yujin was the ace then Minjoo was the black hole waiting to destroy the earth, seriously, she was that bad. Yujin had never met someone so clumsy before in her life. Kim Minjoo was worse than Yuri and Wonyoung combined. Nevertheless, the young athlete was no quitter, so she tried her best to teach the older girl the right timing of jumps so that all four of them would be in sync. 

Competition day came and as expected Ahn Yujin once again took home the gold for both individual jump rope and the long jump. Now comes the most anticipated event of the Ahn’s sports career, group jump rope. 

Before their turn, Yujin gave the three girls a pep talk and especially focused on one Kim Minjoo. The older girl looked like she was going to combust any moment from nerves, and honestly speaking she looked like she was going to puke then and there. 

Of course, the four lost the competition, Minjoo tripped on all three attempts they were given. The look on Yujin’s face each time the older girl tripped was absolutely priceless, the face of defeat she wore and the disappointed glare she pointed at Minjoo didn’t make things better. 

The said blackhole was on her knees and kept apologizing to the young ace saying she’ll do better next year and that she’ll train the entire summer. Yujin wore a look of doubt because there was no way this girl could do better, she was a hopeless cause if she ever saw one. 

Their classmates teased Minjoo endlessly after their horrible loss, and Yujin seeing the tears pooling in the older girl's eyes rushed to her defense saying that it was her first time and that she’ll be better next time. This of course warmed the frog lookalike’s heart and Wonyoung had stars in her eyes directed at Yujin. Yuri was also glaring at her other classmates, only she could tease Minjoo like that and get away with it!

In the next few years Minjoo did not improve at jump rope whatsoever, the foursome also tried tug of war but it seemed like the frog was worse at that than jump rope. Surprisingly the other girl was genius when it came to archery and ended up competing for a junior national title. Their third-grade sports tournament turned the three musketeers into the four aces of cloud elementary, this time they aced not only in academics and the arts but also sports.

**Minjoo and Yuri were ten years old (Wonyoung was eight and Yujin was nine)** when their class suddenly had two exchange students from Japan. This year all four girls were put in the same class, a fact that excited all of them as they already spent the entire summer hanging out and rotating houses.

The first time Honda Hitomi and Yabuki Nako entered the room of class 4-A Kim Minjoo could not help but squeal at the cuteness of the two girls. Being from Japan the two girls had trouble communicating with the class but luckily Minjoo started learning Japanese amidst the numerous lessons she was already taking. 

Because of Minjoo’s minor proficiency in Japanese, their homeroom teacher assigned her and her friends to be Hitomi and Nako’s guide for the first few weeks to help them settle down. Of course, being the angel she is, she immediately started up a conversation with the two exchange students. Admittedly Nako was the more talkative one of the two and Hitomi was the more reserved one. 

Not wanting to be left out, Yujin, Wonyoung, and Yuri tried to communicate with the two girls using broken English and the very limited Japanese they knew from hearing Minjoo practice. The two girls were touched by the efforts the other girls showed just to help them feel more comfortable, and even more so when they all offered to learn Japanese and help them with their Korean. 

As time went on the four girls slowly became more and more fluent in Japanese, and Hitomi and Nako were speaking Korean like they were born here. Now every time the six girls wanted to have some privacy when they had conversations they would use Japanese as the number of people who knew it at their school was limited and they felt so cool acting like they had a secret language of their own. 

Four girls became six, and with the addition of the two Japanese students, their group of friends only became more amazing as it turns out Hitomi was a cheerleader who could do incredible stunts and Nako was an amazing ballerina who has competed in loads of competitions. 

The six of them were closer than anyone and everyone around them was jealous, not at their talents, but at the friendship they shared. Anyone could see just how much each of them cared about each other and it was honestly so heartwarming to see. 

**Minjoo, Yuri, Hitomi, and Nako were twelve (Wonyoung was ten, Yujin was eleven)** when they made a promise to each other that in the impossible chance that they drift apart before they start college they would all meet-up at the edge of Han River and have a road trip to mark the end of a chapter in their lives. 

“What if we drift apart?” Yuri suddenly said, interrupting the festive atmosphere of their annual “summer week-long sleepover before school starts” tradition. This one was especially special since it was the summer before they started middle school.

This comment immediately made the air around them turn somber, Minjoo who had faith that all of six of them would remain friends in the future couldn’t help but scold the other girl. “Yah Yuri! Why would you say that? We’ll never drift apart, even our families know each other so well by now and everyone knows that once you meet the family it’s meant to be.” 

“I know that but, just what if” Yuri didn’t know why she suddenly had these thoughts but she was worried that something would happen.

“I think it’s impossible but just to ease Yuri-unnies mind, how about we make a promise!” Yujin also didn’t believe they would drift apart but decided to humor the older girl.

“What promise?” the three other girls exchanged a confused look since they also didn’t believe they would drift apart.

“That in the highly unlikely chance that we drift apart before college we would meet-up at, um… let’s say Han River! To have one last week-long sleepover before we trek through adulthood.” Honestly speaking Yujin was just spitting out random words in order to appease the worried girl.

“It feels like you’re just making fun of me but okay.” Yuri couldn’t help the pout on her face, here she was being serious but the other girls wouldn’t take her seriously!

“No, we’re not! Minjoo will drive us since she’s so adamant that she’ll have her license first out of all of us.” Hitomi was quick to make sure that Yuri wouldn’t start sulking because a sulky Jo Yuri was a headache in the making.

“Yup! And doesn’t Wonyoung’s family has a vacation house at Songjeong beach?” Remembering that Yuri was born in Busan she also remembered the maknae mentioning that they have a place there.

“Yes we do, and of course we can go there! Yuri-unnie can tour us around and we can meet her grandparents too!” Even though Wonyoung didn’t like the idea of them planning their trip as a just in case she was still willing to help make her unnie feel better. 

“That’s decided then, so is everyone promising that in the summer of 2021 before the start of the fall term of college all six of us will meet-up near the edge of Han River with Minjoo-unnie driving us to go to Busan and stay at Wonyoungies vacation house?” Being their official MC, Yujin stated their promise and as always they needed to pinky swear in order to validate the promise made.

“Promise!” All six girls kissed their pinkies and intertwined them with each other to seal their promise.

**Minjoo, Yuri, Hitomi, and Nako were seventeen (Wonyoung was fifteen, Yujin was sixteen)** when everything started to change. All throughout middle school they felt like they owned the world as all six of them were winning contests left and right. 

All of a sudden Yujin was selected as the only freshman to be on the volleyball team, and with training filling up her entire day she could no longer hangout with her friends as every moment she wasn’t training she was catching up on school work. 

Then Wonyoung became part of the student council and she too had no more free time to hang out with her friends as her seniors would always ask her to do something in order to prepare her for the presidency as she was the best candidate they could think of to take over after they graduate.

For the entirety of their freshman year, the other four girls barely saw Yujin and Wonyoung. And just as they thought things couldn’t get any worse, Hitomi and Nako had to go back to Japan for their junior year as they were selected by the Japanese-Korean student association to represent them and encourage other Japanese students to study in Korea and they wouldn’t come back till senior year starts. 

For their annual “summer week-long sleepover before school starts” tradition before their junior year it was only Minjoo and Yuri, as Hitomi and Nako flew back to Japan already, Yujin was at Volleyball camp, and Wonyoung was on a summit with the student council.

Yuri couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face as she remembers what she said a few years ago about how they were going to drift apart. She hates the fact that everything is changing and there’s nothing she could do about it but stand there and watch as her entire world is falling apart

“Yah, why are you crying?” The only thing that hasn’t changed is that Minjoo was still by her side, and she’s been there since they were three years old. 

“Why am I crying!? Why aren’t you! Everything is falling apart! I knew we would drift apart and now look, everything is changing.” Of course, Yuri cried harder.

“It’s part of growing up Yul, we just have to accept the fact that some things are out of our control and that even though we want things to stay the same we can’t do anything to stop the changes.” Minjoo circled her arms around Yuri and delicately wiped the other girl's tears with her thumb. 

“Promise me you’ll never leave me?” mumbling into Minjoo’s shirt, Yuri buried her head deeper into the other girl's warmth.

“I promise, and you know I never make a promise I can’t keep.” softly kissing the other girl’s head she wrapped her arms around her tighter, humming a sweet lullaby to help the other girl fall asleep. 

**Minjoo was eighteen** when she lost the last friend she had left. They were already juniors and with the two Japanese in Japan, and the two giants busy with their co-curricular activities Minjoo had no one left. Losing the other four hurt her since they’ve been her friends for so long, but losing Yuri? It felt like there was a part of her that got ripped out and now she feels empty. She kept her promise to Yuri though, she never left her, she just never thought that Yuri would be leaving her.

Yuri met Choi Yena while the older girl was convincing her to join the glee club as she heard the younger girl singing in the bathroom. It was that same year that the hamster fell in love with the duck and started a relationship with her, spending all her time between glee club and her new girlfriend.

Left with no choice unless she wanted to be a loner her entire high school life, Minjoo sought out a club to join in order to socialize and maybe learn a new skill. That’s when she found the Cloud High School Media Group, a club that hosts the school news channel in collaboration with the school paper as well as the school’s very own radio segment that airs on the local radio station. 

She found out that they also host several screenings wherein they showcase the short films the club members produce during the year. Apparently, they were also in charge of the yearbook committee so everyone with a camera automatically becomes a photographer complete with a press ID to be used during school events.

Minjoo remembers the last birthday she had where all her friends were present, the other five pooled together their money and bought the frog her first camera. She would always use that camera to capture the special moments with her friends, but now that all of them were busy with something else she might as well find something new to use it for. 

So there she was staring at the poster of the Media Group’s recruitment week, thinking if she should give it a shot, who knows? Maybe she’ll find some new friends too. 

“Hey! Do you want to join the Media Group?” Minjoo was startled out of her thoughts by a voice coming from behind her.

“Uh, I don’t know yet, I’m still thinking about it.” mumbling a half-hearted reply while observing the girl talking to her. And wow, the other girl was gorgeous. She had a tiny face that she was sure was smaller than her hand, cat-like chestnut eyes, soft lips that had catch scratches above them, and short brown hair that made her look even more gorgeous. 

She kinda reminded Minjoo of Yuri, if Yuri was a little bit taller and resembled a cheetah cub instead of a hamster. There goes another jolt of pain straight to her heart that she would always get when thinking of the other girl.

“Well, you should! We always have fun during every meeting and you get to learn something new every day. I’m Kim Chaewon by the way! The media group’s vice president, it’s nice to meet you…” 

“Oh, uh… I’m Kim Minjoo.” Kim Chaewon with that eye smile and angelic voice was something else. 

“We’re both Kims! If that isn’t a sign that you should join the media group then I don’t know what is” 

“Besides the fact that there are literally millions of Kims around the world? But you know what, maybe I will join. It seems interesting and if the vice president looks as good as she does then I don’t mind having that view for the rest of the year.” Minjoo didn’t know what came over her or what sort of demon-possessed her to have the courage to flirt with the other girl, but if Yuri couldn’t see who cared about her the most then maybe Minjoo should find someone else to shower with affection. 

For the last two years of her high school life Minjoo spent it with the Media Group, she genuinely loved everything about the club as each new day was filled with funny conversations and creative ideas flowing through the air. She even became the vice president when the previous president, Kwon Eunbi graduated and Chaewon became the new president. 

The two Kims were the perfect pair, all of their ideas were in sync with each other and together they brought in an even better era of the Media Group as the club gained more members and they were able to broadcast news and document special events more efficiently. 

Despite Minjoo being a big shot boss in their club she still insisted on covering a few events and being the designated photographer assigned to take pictures. What her club member never knew was that she only covered an event if her old friends were part of it. 

She knew she should have let go of her friends at this point, but there was still a part of her that wanted to hang on to the hope that they’ll still be friends again. 

So during every game of the Volleyball team, she would be on the front lines taking pictures of the team ace and captain, Ahn Yujin. With her talents on the field, she was scouted by Seoul National University and was given a full scholarship to play for their team. Of course, Yujin accepted and would be taking up Business Administration.

Every student assembly was led by the school president Jang Wonyoung, and Minjoo was there to photograph every minute of it. The pride the older girl felt seeing the young girl lead an entire school masked the pain and sadness she had of them drifting apart. Wonyoung also got into SNU, being part of the student council she had no trouble getting accepted. She would be studying to become a lawyer and with her determination and brains, it was no doubt that she would succeed. 

Hitomi and Nako came back to Korea during their senior year and continued to become legends on their respective school teams. Upon her return, Hitomi became the head cheerleader and led her team to the national championship and claimed the gold. Nako became the lead ballerina for their school ballet company and won first at a Russian competition representing both Korea and Japan. Both of them also got into SNU wherein Hitomi would be taking up Japanese studies and has already claimed a spot at pre-trial of the cheerleading team. Meanwhile, Nako would be part of SNU’s college of fine arts majoring in dancing.

The glee club would always hold two concerts every year apart from the year-long competition they also take part in. Needless to say, Minjoo was front and center during every performance, and if anyone noticed that most of her close-up shots were of Jo Yuri no one said a thing as Yuri was the golden voice and everyone knew she was the glee club’s biggest star. And of course, Yuri would also be going to SNU after graduation, with her talents, how could they reject her? She would be part of the college of music, majoring in voice.

Ironically all six of them would be going to the same college. It seemed fate still wanted them to meet as SNU was the college of their dreams and when they were younger they would stay up all night dreaming of going there together. 

**Minjoo was nineteen years old** when she graduated high school without her five childhood friends by her side. The short walk from her seat to the stage in order to claim her diploma felt longer with the pain she felt at the reminder that yet another promise of graduating together was broken. 

She didn’t have the privilege of giving a speech as that was reserved for the valedictorian and of course it would be Wonyoung. She never doubted that the younger girl would get it, she was always the smartest person she knew.

But when Minjoo grabbed the diploma from her homeroom teacher’s hand and shook the hand of the school principal, just for a second it felt like time stopped. She risked a glance at the crowd and her eyes automatically searched for her old friends, briefly locking eyes with Yujin, Wonyoung, Hitomi, Nako, and finally Yuri, she was once again reminded of the promise they made once upon a time. 

_“That’s decided then, so is everyone promising that in the summer of 2021 before the start of the fall term of college all six of us will meet-up near the edge of Han River with Minjoo-unnie driving us to go to Busan and stay at Wonyoungies vacation house?” Being their official MC, Yujin stated their promise and as always they needed to pinky swear in order to validate the promise made._

_“Promise!” All six girls kissed their pinkies and intertwined them with each other to seal their promise._

As time began again and the sound rushed back into her ears, on the way back to her seat Minjoo vowed to keep the promise they made and go to Han River for their final road trip. It doesn’t matter if no one else shows up, she always, always, keeps her promise.

After her graduation, she spent her summer fixing up her dad’s old van in preparation for their road trip to Busan, a road trip that might not even happen. But still, she hoped, and with that hope, she turned the rusted van into a comfortable vehicle they could use. She also spent her time learning how to drive, and eventually, she got her license just in time.

**Yujin was eighteen years old** when she suddenly decided to clean up her room after three years of not doing so because she never had visitors anymore anyway. While she was taking out the hundreds of stuff buried underneath her bed she came across a box with “TIME CAPSULE: DO NOT OPEN UNTIL HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION” on it in bright red ink. 

On the cover of the box were six badly drawn silhouettes with six names written beneath in varying styles of penmanship. Yujin remembers the day they made this box, it was fifth grade and their finals just finished when Minjoo had the bright idea to create a time capsule to remember their friendship, the older girl said it would be nostalgic if they opened it up again when they were older. 

Suddenly being reminded of their promise of meeting up for one last road trip, Yujin decided that she would honor it. She already broke so many of their promises, but she wouldn’t break this one. With that she finished cleaning her room and started packing a suitcase, not forgetting to carefully pack their time capsule as well. Now all that’s left to do was wait for the day to come, and although she feels like no one else would show up she has fate in her Minjoo-unnie, after all she has never let them down, she wishes she could say the same too...

That, and well she couldn’t drive yet and you can’t really have a road trip without a driver and a car. She also hopes that Wonyoung would be there, not because she’s the one who owns the house they’re supposed to be staying at, but because maybe it will serve as a sign that she should finally confess after years of longing for the other girl from afar. 

**Hitomi was nineteen** when she was on her final cheerleading camp experience as a high school student. Sitting on her bed inside the cabin she was packing up her stuff as camp has just ended two weeks before she starts college. While opening up the pockets of the same lucky duffel bag she has used since she was eleven years old when her childhood friends saved up the little allowance they had to buy it for her first birthday in Korea. She suddenly found an old picture of the six of them with a note at the back of it.

_“To Hitomi:_

_Happy Birthday to our resident bread! Let’s be together forever and ever! We love you!_

_From: Minjoo, Yuri, Nako, Yujin, and Wonyoung”_

While remembering that moment a tear fell from her eye, she wishes they never drifted apart. If only Nako and her didn’t go back to Japan then maybe they would still be together until now. 

_“...in the summer of 2021 before the start of the fall term of college all six of us will meet-up near the edge of Han River...”_

_“PROMISE!”_

Hitomi vowed to herself that as soon as she gets home she’ll prepare for their promised road trip. No matter who shows up or who doesn’t she’ll be there at Han River, waiting. 

**Nako was nineteen** when she was on the plane ride home after another ballet competition overseas. It was funny how ten years ago she considered Japan her home, but now Korea felt more like home to her now. Maybe it was because of the four Korean girls who wholeheartedly welcomed them and despite the language barrier, tried their hardest to become their friends. 

_“Minjuneun yeosin.” Nako didn’t know why everyone suddenly started laughing at her or why Minjoo was acting so flattered. What exactly did the frog-like girl tell her to say?_

_“That’s disgusting unnie!” Yujin couldn’t help but exclaim, laughing so hard at what Minjoo managed to make Nako say._

_“Nani! Nani!” She wished someone could tell her what was going on but the other girls’ laughter was so contagious that she couldn’t help but laugh herself._

Chuckling at the memory of Minjoo getting her to say she was a goddess, Nako couldn’t help but frown in thought. She wished everything could go back to the way it used to be when they were younger. Back then it felt like they could take on the world as long as they had each other. 

A sudden realization that the promise they made the one summer of them reuniting at Han River flashes through her mind. Eyes burning with determination, she vowed to be there with her suitcase in hand waiting for her friends.

**Wonyoung was seventeen years old** when was compiling all the competitions she has won since she was a kid. She needed to finish her portfolio if she wanted a chance to be run for student council. Realizing that she couldn’t find most of her pictures from back then since there weren't many digital pictures back then yet since every picture was instead developed. She asked her mom where she kept the old pictures of her.

“Hey mom, do you know where my old pictures of me joining competitions are? I need it for a portfolio.” 

“Oh, I thought you needed it because you suddenly missed your friends. Here I’ll get it for you.” Wonyoung’s mom sighed to herself. She was very proud of her daughter for all her accomplishments, but she wished that she didn’t forget what matters most in life weren’t materialistic things like trophies or medals, but the memories made with the people that matter most.

Opening up the photo album of her childhood she was brought back to the day they moved into their new home. Stopping at the picture of her, Minjoo, and Yuri, a bittersweet smile appeared on her face.

_“Hi, I'm your new neighbor Minjoo, and this is Yuri, my best friend! What’s your name?” a short girl with huge eyes suddenly approached her._

_Wonyoung hid behind her mother out of shyness shyly replied. “I’m Wonyoung...”_

_“Hi, Wonyoung! Want to be friends with us?”_

She could never forget the day she gained two older sisters who literally spoiled her every single day and made sure to always keep her happy, even if it meant sacrificing something of theirs.

_Wonyoung dropped her ice cream cone and started crying, but Minjoo and Yuri gave her theirs without a second thought._

_“Don’t cry Wony, you can have ours!” Yuri didn’t like seeing the youngest one cry._

_“R-really?” Wonyoung sniffled_

_“Yup! It’s not mint choco but it’s still ice cream!” Minjoo’s eye smile was so contagious that Wonyoung immediately had a small smile on her face already._

Suddenly Wonyoung started sobbing, she couldn’t believe she let go of the only people who were there with her from the start! How could she repay years of her unnies’ kindness by leaving them the moment she got too busy with student council work.

“There, there Wony, it’ll be okay.” Mommy Jang tried to console her daughter.

“How could I be so stupid Mommy?”

“You were just blinded Wony, but it’s okay, you can still fix this.” 

“H-how? It’s been years!” 

“Didn’t you say you were going to have a road trip to Busan and stay at our Vacation home before you girls start college?” 

Of course! Wonyoung remembered telling her mother that all of them promised to meet-up before college. How could she have forgotten about that? She remembers crying because they only made that promise as a just in case they drifted apart. Who knew it would actually happen?

Frowning in thought Wonyoung made a decision to set aside her portfolio for now and focus on packing her things for their week-long road trip. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be the only one to show up. But she wasn’t scared, she had fate in her unnies!

**Yuri was nineteen** when she realized who really owned her heart. She was staying at her grandparent's house in Busan before college started, currently crying in her grandmother’s arms because her girlfriend of two years, Choi Yena, broke up with her.

“It hurts grandma.” 

“It’ll be okay sweety, it’s just some girl.” Yuri’s grandmother never approved of Choi Yena. It wasn't because there was something wrong with her, but because deep down she knew Yuri's heart already belonged to someone else.

“But I loved her! How could she do this to me, you’re not supposed to hurt someone you love!” Yuri cried even harder at her exclamation. 

“Really? Then why did you?” Her grandmother’s reply halted Yuri’s tears.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you hurt someone you love?” 

“I-i don’t know what you’re talking about” Yuri was confused, who did she hurt?

“So you don’t think you hurt Minjoo when you decided the Yena was more important to you than the person you grew up with?” Grandma Jo knew Kim Minjoo was the one for her granddaughter ever since she came to visit them when the two were ten years old. 

They were young back then, but the old lady knew true love when she saw it. The way the older girl would go above and beyond when it came to pleasing her granddaughter was a sure sign. That’s why she was so disappointed when Yuri told her she had a girlfriend and that it wasn’t Kim Minjoo.

“Oh...” Yuri’s world stopped. Minjoo.

The girl who stood up for her when no one else would,

_“Yah stop teasing her! One day Yuri is going to sing in huge auditoriums and all of you would eat your words that she can’t sing!”_

The girl who believed in her when she couldn’t even believe in herself,

_“You’re Jo Yuri, the best singer I know! You can do this, it’s just one contest, and even if you don’t win who cares? You’ll still be the best singer to me and my opinion matters more than some old people who have nothing better to do than judge an elementary school talent show!”_

The girl who did everything she could to support her dreams,

_“I’ll learn the piano and guitar so that I can play your accompaniment while you wow everyone with your powerful vocals!”_

The girl always put her first before even her own self,

_“Yah Jo Yuri! I told you it was cold. Why didn’t you bring a jacket? Now you’re going to get sick! Here, wear my coat, I can handle the cold better than you anyway.”_

The girl who was there at her highest moments,

_“I told you you were going to win! You’re the best singer in the world!”_

The girl who was there when no one else was,

_“It’s just one contest Yuri, you’ll do better next time! I’ll even help you practice, my piano teacher said I was basically a pro now.”_

The girl who loved her more than anyone else.

_“Never forget Yuri, that I love you more than hot chocolate on a winter day, more than frogs who turn into princes, and more than the stars in all of the universes combined.”_

With that realization, Yuri grabbed her purse, phone, and coat while rushing out of her grandparent's house and on the next train back to Seoul.

Leaving her grandmother behind who was wearing a soft smile, happy that her granddaughter finally realized that she wasn’t meant for Choi Yena because she was already destined for Kim Minjoo.

Arriving back in Seoul after a two and a half train ride, Yuri ran to Minjoo’s house hoping that the other girl was home. Quickly knocking on the front door, Yuri was filled with nerves. 

“Yuri? What are you doing here?” It wasn’t Minjoo who opened the door, but her younger sister.

“Is Minjoo here?” 

“No? She already left for Han River, she told me that, that's where you guys were supposed to meet?” 

“Huh? Han River? Why wou-” Suddenly remembering that it was supposed to be their road trip today. The one they planned when they were younger as a just in case they...

“Thanks, Minjeong! I’ll head to Han River now, bye!” Quickly rushing to Han River, Yuri could hear the beating of her heart against her chest. Minjoo didn’t break her promise, she never did.

When she got to Han River she looked around for Minjoo but couldn’t find her anywhere, arriving at the edge she suddenly stopped. There she was leaning against the trunk of a van staring at the river’s horizon.

Minjoo looked so attractive with her signature plain white shirt and denim jeans. Yuri’s heart skipped a beat when the other girl suddenly turned her head and locked eyes with her. The Kim hit her with that eye smile and Yuri swore she stopped breathing.

She slowly moved closer to Minjoo and the other girl decided to meet her halfway.

“Hey...” Oh gosh, was it just her or did Minjoo’s voice get even deeper? The sweet baritone filled her ears and warmed her heart.

“Hey...”

“It’s been a long time, um I ah, how have you been?” Minjoo couldn’t help but avert her eyes and rub the back of her neck. It’s been so long since they last talked to each other and she felt a little bit awkward. 

“I’m doing okay, I guess...” Yuri hated the fact that they were awkward with each other when they used to be so close.

“Um, so how’s Yena?” 

“We broke up.”

“Oh...” 

“How’s Chaewon?” 

“She’s doing good?” Minjoo didn’t know why Yuri suddenly asked about Chaewon.

“Oh...” I guess Yuri was too late, it seemed like Minjoo was already taken.

“Wait, Yuri, you do know Chaewon and I are just friends right?”

“Oh! Of course, I knew that.” Yuri couldn’t help but light up when she heard the other girl say she wasn’t dating Chaewon.

“Yeah, uh, I already like someone else so I guess I just never thought of Chaewon in that way.” Minjoo wished she did though, Chaewon fit with her so perfectly, but her heart already belonged to someone else.

“You like someone? Who?” Yuri’s face fell when Minjoo said she already liked someone else. 

Minjoo looked at Yuri with fondness, the now shorter girl was just too dense sometimes. She took a step closer and gently lifted up the other girl’s head with her thumb. Gazing into Yuri’s eyes she was brought back to the moment the other girl stole her cookie during daycare. Who knew she would end up falling in love with ms. cookie stealer. 

Looking up into Minjoo’s eyes, Yuri was taken aback by the amount of love the taller girl was gazing at her with. The sun behind them was starting to set and the orange color surrounded both girls. To her, Minjoo never looked more attractive than at that moment.

“The person I like is shorter than me, well she used to be taller but I guess she stopped growing. She also has the most amazing voice I have ever heard, eyes that sparkle like the stars above, a smile that could rival the sun.”

“She sounds amazing.” Yuri breathed out.

“She is.” Minjoo leaned in even closer till they were only an inch apart. 

“Who is she?” There’s a part of Yuri that is still doubtful that the other girl is talking about her.

“It’s you.” whispered Minjoo, her lips almost touching Yuri’s

“Me?” Yuri forgot how to breathe, if she could lean in a little bit more their lips would be touching.

“It’s always been you.” with that, Minjoo finally captured Yuri in a kiss. Warmth filled Yuri’s chest as the scent of jasmine filled her lungs. Minjoo’s arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer into her warmth. And in return, she wrapped her around the other’s neck pulling her in deeper. 

Yuri thought it couldn’t get better than this but Minjoo suddenly bit her lower lip and parted her lips with her tongue. Was it just her or was the heat getting unbearable? All of her senses were filled with Minjoo, and when the taller girl lifted her up and pressed her back against the van, needless to say, she was done for.

“I came here to see you guys again, not watch y’all making out!” A loud voice suddenly interrupted them. Come to think of it, that voice was very, very familiar. Turning their heads to the newcomer they quickly broke apart and raced to greet her and the very familiar girl next to her.

“Yujin!”

“Wonyoung!” 

Rushing to hug the two tall maknaes, the two girls couldn’t help the large smile on their faces from appearing. After all this time the hugs still feel the same.

“We would have covered the maknaes eyes, but we couldn’t reach them.” 

“Nako!”

“Hitomi!”

Again, rushing in to embrace the two Japanese girls. For a second it felt like middle school again, when they were still closer than ever. But reality settled in and the girls spent a few moments just gazing at each other and seeing how much all of them had changed. 

“So is anyone not going to comment about what we just witnessed?” Yujin decided to break the awkward silence by teasing the two older girls.

“Please, as if we didn’t see this coming!” Nako couldn’t help but exclaim, causing the laughter of all six girls.

“I know right? I can’t believe it took Yuri-unnie this long to realize Minjoo-unnie likes her.” Wonyoung shook her in disbelief.

“Did everyone know but me?” asked Yuri.

“Yes you dumb hamster!” savage Tomi strikes again, causing another round of laughter.

“Since I already have my girl, I think it’s time Yujin gets hers?” Hinting at Yujin to confess, Minjoo still remembers one of the last conversations the two of them had.

_“Minjoo-unnie, I think I like Wonyoung.” Yujin confessed to her favorite unnie, she would never admit that out loud though in fear of the other three unnies fury._

_“I know that already Yujinnie!”_

_“Is it that obvious?”_

_“It’s pretty obvious.”_

_"Should I confess?_

_"Of course you should!"_

_Before she could though, they both became very busy with their lives, her with volleyball, and Wonyounng with the student council._

Finally, after all these years, Yujin has a chance to confess and tell Wonyoung how she feels about her. Yujin already made up her mind that she would confess if the other girl showed up, but Minjoo put her on the spot so suddenly that she didn’t know how to say it.

“I LIKE YOU WONYOUNG!” deciding that it was now or never, Yujin just screamed it out for the world to hear.

“Took you long enough to tell me, you pabo!” Blushing at the loud confession, Wonyoung still smiled like a fool in love. After all, she has waited years for the older girl to tell her that she likes her. 

Softly taking Yujin’s hand, Wonyoung leaned close to the other girl and pecked her cheek. 

“Before you get to kiss me like how Minjoo-unnie kissed Yuri-unnie you have to take me out on a date first.” Wonyoung couldn’t help but join in the teasing of her unnies, and judging by the red-faced nineteen-year-olds, she succeeded.

Not to be outdone, Nako knelt in front of Hitomi and declared her love for her too. “I LOVE HONDA HITOMI!”

“Yah Yabuki Nako, get up! We’ve been dating since middle school!” scolding the shorter girl for being ridiculous, Hitomi still had a smile on her face because the other girl still acts like it’s the first year of them dating. 

Who would have thought that all six of them would be right back to where they started? It just goes to show that if you meet people that still feel like home despite being apart for so long, then you were destined to be together forever.

With that, Minjoo grabbed the other girls’ luggage and loaded them up in the van. 

“Wow unnie, you actually got your license!” 

“Why do you sound so surprised!?”

“Hey, why does Yuri-unnie not have any luggage?” 

“Hehehe it’s already in Busan, let’s go grab it at my grandma’s house before we head to Songjeong.”

“Did you really take a train ride back to Seoul despite already being at Busan?”

“I have a feeling she forgot we were supposed to meet up today and just came back to make out with Minjoo.”

“YAH! NAKO!”

With all six of them inside the van, Minjoo started the engine and drove off to what would hopefully not be the last road trip they will have. Suddenly feeling a hand touch her right one that was holding on to the gearshift. She turned to Yuri and opened up her hand to intertwine it with the other girl’s.

Their friendship was far from fixed, but they all took the first step in the right direction. It’ll take some time, but the girls were confident that their friendship would come back stronger than ever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
